Rune Kodaira
Rune Kodaira '''(小平 ルネ), also known as '''Rene is Yamato Agari's best and oldest friend, but circumstances in the present have caused a drastic turn of events, resulting in Rune becoming current master of Jealous. In the 12st century, he was a girl called Lady Gekko, a princess and Yamato's lover. Appearance Rune has a fairly regular build for his age but is relatively short in comparision to others, being only nearly half the size of Yamato. His facial features comprise simply of blonde and fairly long hair, arranged in a very basic manner, hazel eyes, and thin-rimmed glasses. This combination gives him a slightly feminine quality. Due to the present circumstances surrounding his age, Rune spends a significant percentage of time in school, resulting in his typical clothing consisting simply of the uniform that he wears when attending Senjo Academy. When attending Sayama's party, he is seen wearing a black vest, with a long-sleeved button-down shirt underneath, a pair of checkered capri pants, and derby shoes. With this, he is also wearing a noticably visible rectangular watch, with ornate designs embedded into the face. It is later revealed, that Rune too, had a previous incarnation from the 12th century but unusually, his past self actually takes the form a girl, Lady Gekko. This incarnation was first encountered during the conclusion of Yamato's attack upon the Noble's Residence, bathed 'in the moonlight', wearing an elegant and ornate decorated kimono while holding up an equally elaborate fan. Rune's build and facial features remain relatively the same in appearance but the feminine characteristics, already appearent in his present self, have been further accented. This is demonstrated by the growth in both eyelash and hair length, but doesn't wear glasses. Robot Crest After performing the vow with Jealous; the Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the bottom of his right forearm, taking the form of an ornate inward swirling pattern, reminiscent of a spider's web. Personality He is described as an excellent student and extremely serious, but a little too inflexible.Karakuridoji Ultimo Vol. 1; Karakuri Illustrated Profiles He is observed as being somewhat insecure and retiring, especially during the occasion where they intially saw Ultimo at the Antique Shop.This situation only served to highlight that he isn't usually accepting to anything that he considers strange on first inspection, even refusing to believe that the Antique Shop Owner just "found" Ultimo in a crater, up in the mountains. For all these faults, he is also quite curious and intelligent being able to conclude and observe numerous things about the Karakuri Dōji before others, including wondering how Yamato was able to know and say Ultimo's name without even meeting him, and why after Ultimo's hug, Ultimo was no longer dirty. However, he undergoes a significant personality change after a fateful meeting with Jealous. Jealous makes a significant note upon the envy Rune harbors within his heart and during Edile's subsequent attack, it was revealed that the feelings expressed where enough to warrant him becoming Jealous' new master. Rune now appears more confident and cruel ever since the encounter, demonstrated when he made the order to physically trap and restrain his classmates within an artificial "web". He even went as far to threaten to kill their friends, if God Ultimo even considered making use of his Time and Space distorting abilities. Relationships Yamato Agari Is Rune's best friend in the 21st century, whom he adores and is very close with. Rune has known Yamato for six years and will even lend money to him upon occasion and is very patient with him. Although, Yamato didn't want him and any other his other friends get tied into this 'conspiracy', Rune was the first of his friends to get involved. It was eventually revealed that Rune is in love with Yamato, which has attracted Jealous to him (from Rune's subconcious jealousy of Sayama towards Yamato). Rune's previous incarnation was in love with Yamato's past self, and this love has continued on to their reincarnations, despite Rune's change in gender. According to Jealous, Rune has be yearning for Yamato since he came to his school six years ago and he even drew a picture of Yamato and hung it in his room, it was suggested that he stare that it often. After Rune discovers this, he becomes very warped in his tactics for Yamato to become "his". This includes threatening to kill their classmates and Sayama, unless Yamato complied, and willing to lie, trick, fight, hold Ultimo and their classmates hostage, and tie Yamato down to a his bed to make him "his". He has even told Yamato that he can love him again and accpet his feelings, despite being both males, and suggested that that they should both get marry. He goes far as saying that unless he kills Yamato and then kills himself these feelings of jealousy will never be erased. But whether it is his awakened feelings towards Yamato or his anger resulting from his bloody fate in his past life that keep him on The Evil Dōji Branch is unknown. Despite being Yamato's enemy, he still cares about Yamato and is seen crying when they fought near Mt. Fuji and was frustrated that Yamato was still so kind to him, even though he did many terrible things to him. Jealous Gravely injured and desperately searching for a new master, Jealous finds the greatest source of envy within the area in the form of Rune and decided to make him his Master, and they appear to get along and listen to each other. They become master and page even after Yamato Agari turns back time, but Rune is aware that Jealous is using him to get closer to Yamato and doesn't mind, as he himself is just using Jealous to do the same thing. In Chapter 21, Rune tells Yamato that after the two of them are "united", that Jealous will be Yamato's Dōji. Quotes *''Yamato...it hurts...'' *''Yes, you're right. You can't buy a present from borrowed money.'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 13, page 21 *''But now, It's "Sayama, Sayama, Sayama!" I can't help...but be jealous!'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 9, pages 41-42 *''When you passed by that gate, you fell in love with a woman.'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 9, page 39 *''Yamato...you will soon be mine.'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 20, page 2 *''That's enough, Yamato. Holing up in there won't do you any good.''Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 20, page 12 *''Yamato!'' Trivia * His appearance and height, as well as his position of being the best friend to the main character, is synonymous to Manta Oyamada, a main character of Shaman King. * Due to the katakana spelling of his name (ルネ), there are many interpretations on how Rune's name is supposed to be viewed. The American release translates his name as Rune. Other translations include Lune, Rene, and Lene. Regardless, the name Rene is written in English on the bottom right of Yamato's portrait in Chapter 10, and also on the pawn pieces during Désir's inner monologue in Chapter 22. * Accoring to his character profile, his favorite things are sweets with whipped cream on top, and his family is rich.Karakuridoji Ultimo Vol. 1; Karakuri Illustrated Profiles * In the Japanese Version, Lady Gekko was called "Maiden of the Moonlight", and Gekko means ''moon ''in Japanese. References Category:Characters